


Inspiration For The Soul by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan (FalconKenobi@aol.com)

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it started off as a 150 word or less piece starting</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration For The Soul by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan (FalconKenobi@aol.com)

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Inspiration for the Soul  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
  
**Inspiration for the Soul**

by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan (FalconKenobi@aol.com) 

Category: Q/O,  
Summary: it started off as a 150 word or less piece starting with the line "Qui-Gon deep-throated his padawan" but it wouldn¹t behave and became "What the author saw one lunchtime!"  
Thanks to: Master Yo-Gurt for starting the challenge with me, and for the quick beta  
Archive: err sure! 

"Qui-Gon deep-throated his padawan. Qui-Gon deep-throated..." Cassie tapped her pen on the table as she thought. 

"What sort of a first line is that? Whose stupid idea was it to put it out as a challenge? And 150 words? I know I write short, but that's ridiculous!" She looked around the canteen, hoping that no one heard her talking to herself. "OK girl, concentrate. " 

She sat staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her, almost willing the words to appear. 

And nothing. 

Cassie sighed, lying her head on her arms. "How am I supposed to write this stuff?" She asked no one in particular. "Hell... it¹s my fault the challenge was started in the first place. I should at least post something. But no, the muses decide to fandom hop!" 

She flipped to the picture of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi that was taped to the front of the black notepad, staring into the master¹s eyes. 

A tap on the shoulder brought her back to the present. Looking over her shoulder, there was no one there. But the strangest thing had happened; the canteen was frozen. People stopped mid-bite of a sandwich, or in the middle of a conversation. Cassie¹s brow knit in another frown; why wasn¹t she frozen as well. 

The door flew in and she looked over as two very familiar looking men in... 

Were they Jedi robes that they were wearing? 

Cassie¹s eyes flicked between the two men in the doorway and the picture of the Jedi on the table. 

Her eyes widened when Qui-Gon sought her out, and walked over to her table, Obi-Wan, the perfect padawan following behind. 

Standing next to her he spoke, his voice sending shivers down her spine. 

"Adelaide," he started 

She winced. 

"You are probably wondering why we are here..." 

"As am I, Master. Will you please explain it to me?" Obi-Wan interrupted him, his impatience echoed in his tone and facial expressions. 

Qui-Gon turned slightly to face his apprentice. "Have patience my young apprentice, all will be revealed in good time." 

Obi-Wan acknowledged his Master¹s words with a slight dip of his head "Yes, Master." 

Jinn turned back to Cassie. "As I was saying, Adelaide..." 

Cassie winced again. 

"We understand you are having some difficulties with an, ah, project of yours and the council have sent us here to rectify that situation." 

"That was... uhh... very nice of them. But... uhmm I don¹t really think there¹s much you can do, Master Jinn." 

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking up in a smile. "Don¹t be too sure of that!" 

As he spoke he dropped to his knees in front of Obi-Wan, pulling the younger man¹s trousers to the floor. He stroked Obi-Wan¹s organ to fullness, rolling his balls in his hands. 

Obi-Wan drew in a choking gasping breath, his eyes sliding closed as his Master took his erection into his mouth, sucking greedily. 

Cassie blushed and glanced out of the window. The normal loud bustle of the canteen drew her eyes back. 

There was no sign of her visitors or that any time had passed whatsoever. 

She picked up her pen again and flipped to a fresh page in the notepad. 

"Qui-Gon Jinn deep-throated his padawan, dropping to his knees in front of the unsuspecting young man. The master ripped Obi-Wan¹s trousers from his legs, leaving them in a heap at his feet.  He stroked Obi-Wan¹s organ to fullness, rolling the boy¹s balls in his hands. 

Obi-Wan drew in a choking gasping breath, his eyes sliding closed as Qui-Gon took his erection into his mouth and sucked greedily. 

Obi-Wan reached his hands out, finding Qui-Gon¹s head and holding it still as his hips started bucking forwards. 

'Slow down, Obi,' Qui-Gon thought as his own hands grabbed Obi-Wan¹s hips, stilling him lest he choked. 

Whimpering as his movement was impaired, Obi-Wan felt his balls tightening in preparation for his pending orgasm. 

Throwing his head back, he screamed out Qui-Gon¹s name as he came. 

As Obi-Wan¹s knees buckled, Qui-Gon caught him and held him close, nuzzling the padawan¹s short buzz of hair. 

'Love you' Obi-Wan mumbled.  
   
'And I you," Qui-Gon tipped Obi-Wan¹s head up for a lingering kiss as the Coruscant sun set upon the temple." 

"There!" Cassie exclaimed. "Slightly over 150, but finally finished. And I  still have time to eat my lunch." 

  



End file.
